Hawk's Story: Hollow Eater
by ShadowChronicler666
Summary: Hawk is a Central Captain and Principal at the DSZA. He trains five exceptienal student how to become proper Shinigami. While dealing with his romantic feelings for Squad 2 Captain and trying to keep the Soul Society from falling into madness. It has two more crossovers, but I'm not telling what. Better summary inside. Read & Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hawk's Story: Hollow Eater is Bleach meets Soul Eater. It's an alternate reality where the DWMA is the academy in the Soul Society. Hawk is in charge of the academy where he eventually trains the five most talented students. The story begins before the Rescue Rukia arc in Bleach. Aizen, Medusa, Archne, The Kishin and the Espada obviously play major antagonist roles. Like in Hawk's Story: Bleach, Hawk still has a deep affection towards Soi Fon. The story starts off as mainly Bleach, but has an original Sou Eater arc during Aizen's invasion of Karakura Town. Weapons are refered to as Zanpakuto and Meisters are Shinigami. Various terms are defined in the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Soul Eater**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach Eater**

**Chapter 1**

The Soul Society, one of the Realms of the Afterlife. This Realm of the Afterlife is occupied by Shinigami or Soul Reapers. Their job is maintain the balance of souls. In order to do so they must eliminate Hollows and Witches. Hollows are spirits that lose their Chains of Fate and are consumed by negative emotions. Witches are humans with various magic abilities that allow them to control Hollows. But Shinigami don't just come to be, they must graduate from the DSZA or the Death Shinigami Zanpakuto Academy. At this academy young spirits with high Spirit Energy train to work with their Zanpakuto. Zanpakuto retains the form of a spirit, but can transform into a weapon that matches its partner's soul. After graduation the new Shinigami and Zanpakuto partners join the 13 Court Guard. The 13 Court Guard is seperated into 13 squards. Each squad is run by a Captain and Vice-Captain. Seated members from rank 3 to 20 are incharge of various members of the squad. Leading all squads is Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryusai of Squad 1. He makes sure each squad does its specific duties. While Yamamoto runs the 13 Court Guard, he does not run the Soul Society itself. Lord Death, the Original Shinigami, rules over Soul Society. Lord Death also has his own Squad of Shinigami and Zanpakuto. They are referred as the Central Division. The Central Division floated well above the Soul Society.

Hawk the Wanderer, one of the Central Divison's Central Captains, oversees the DSZA. While this may be he job he is rarely doing it. He spends most of his time with the 13 Court Guard Captains and Vice-Captains, helping them slackoff. In particular Squad 2 Captain Soi Fon. Unfortunately for Hawk today was the first day for new students and he had to run orientation. There were many new face, most of which will become regular Shinigami, but there were a select few with incredible Spirit Energy. These students would consist of Maka Albarn, the daughter of one Lord Death's personal Zanpakuto Spirit Albarn, and her Zanpakuto Soul Eater. Soul Eater is a young man that transforms into a scythe. Black Star, a cocky boy from the Roukon District who had been taken in by DSZA teacher Sid Barrett. His Zanpakuto is Tsubaki, a young woman with kind and accepting heart manages to fit perfectly with Black Star. Tsubaki transforms into a varity of ninja weapons. Death the Kid, son of Lord Death. He has a bit of an OCD problem which often gets on the nerves of his two Zanpakuto, Liz and Patty. Liz and Patty are two blonde young sisters who are also from the Roukon District. They transform into Kid's Death Cannons. Kilik, a black boy with glasses and younger brother of Central Captain Marcus Nightfall. Unlike his brother he has a serious attitude and wants to surpass him. His Zanpakuto are twin brother and sister children Fire and Thunder. They do not communicate with words but through sign language. They take the form of twin gauntlets, that produce fire and lightning. And Ox, an intelligent boy who recieved high scores on his entry exam. He is not as skill phyically as he is mentally, but is still confident in his abilities. His Zanpakuto is Harvar, a young man who covers his eyes with a red visor. He is almost as intellgent as Ox for they study together. He transforms into a lightning spear.

The students sat in their seats waiting and conversing, while the teachers stood at the front. Hawk was late. He trudged his way to the classroom, his Zanpkuto Nighthawk, walking behind him. Hawk was a young man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. He had long brown hair, which he kept in a ponytail, and five o'clock shadow. He wore your average Shinigami kimono, but wore a black trench coat over it instead of a Captain's jacket. He walked into the classroom and the student went quiet. He looked around and then let out a yawn. He walked over to his desk and picked up a clipboard. "Okay, let's begin. I'm Hawk the Wanderer, Central Captain and Head of the DSZA. As of today you are all amateur Shinigami." Hawk told them. "Today most of you will be going over scheduling with your teachers. The select few on this clipboard will be coming with me for an evaluation. When I call your name come to the front. Maka Albarn. Soul Eater. Black Star. Tsubaki. Death the Kid. Liz and Patty. Kilik Nightfall. Fire and Thunder. Ox Ford. And Harvar." Hawk called out. They all walked to the front of the class. "Now you'll come with me. Sid, you're in charge of the rest." Hawk walked out of room and the students quickly followed. They walked down the hallway until they came to one of the training rooms. "Okay, I have a few questions then we'll begin your exam." Hawk said half-heartedly.

"What's your deal? Are you really a Central-Captain? You don't seem very strong." Black Star questioned.

"Really?" Hawk asked back.

"I bet I could beat you right now without my Zanpakuto." Black Star said.

"And what makes you think that?" Hawk asked.

"Because I'm the man who will surpass god." Black Star declared.

"If you really believe that, then come at me." Hawk told him with a grin.

"My pleasure." Black Star charged in with a punch. Hawk side-stepped him and grabbed him by the face. Hawk then proceeded to the toss him across the room, into the opposing wall. Black Star let out a groan then fell on his face. He quickly got to his feet. "Hey that's not fair! You cheated!" Black Star yelled.

"How did I cheat?" Hawk asked.

"You must have used Flash Step!" Black Star shouted.

"No, you just left your guard open." Hawk told him.

"Excuse me, but are you going to let him take up the whole class?" Maka asked.

"While it may be enjoyable to put him in his place, we do have to get down to business." Hawk said. "Now let's start with your profiles." He said. He took out the clipboard again. "Maka Albarn, you're Spirit's daughter right?"

"Unfortuately." Maka answered with a sigh.

"You feel that way about him too?" Hawk asked.

"Oh yeah." Maka answered.

"Now tell me, where did you meet your Zanpakuto?" Hawk asked.

"I'm an Awakened One." Soul said. Awakened Ones are Zanpakuto that manifest without a partner. They can be pair up with almost anyone, but can only activate their Shikai abilities when their souls can bond with a Shinigami.

"We don't get many of them anymore." Hawk said.

"Really? Because almost all of us are Awakened Ones." Soul said. This group had become aquainted during the exams. They were seperated into a more advance group.

"Interesting. Are any of you not Awakened Ones?" Hawk asked.

"I'm not." Harvar said.

"Harvar was given to me by my father. I was able to manifest him through extensive research." Ox said confidently.

"I see. Well done." Hawk said. "Now back to you Maka. Tell me what you can do."

"We can activate Shikai and I can wield Soul with skill." Maka answered.

"What about Flash Step and Kido?" Hawk asked.

"I can't really use Flash Step, but I know a little Kido." Maka said.

"How's your hand-to-hand combat?" Hawk asked.

"I didn't know we needed to know it." Maka said.

"Your father works for my father and you can fight with your fists?" Kid asked.

"I try to avoid my father." Maka told him.

"In order to become a full-fledged Shinigami, you must be skilled at Flash Step, Kido, hand-to-hand combat, kendo and unlock your Shikai." Hawk explained.

"Wait, why kendo?" Kilik asked.

"Because if a Zanpakuto is running low on Spirit Energy or you don't want to waste yours using Shikai, you can have your Zanpakuto fight as an average katana." Hawk explained.

"I see." Kilik said.

"Now for Mr. Big Mouth." Hawk said refering to Black Star. "What are your strengths?"

"More like what aren't my strengths?" Black Star bragged, earning a sign from Tsubaki and Hawk.

"Please be more specific." Hawk told him.

"I can use Shikai, Flash Step and I'm excellent at hand-to-hand combat." Black Star said with a big grin.

Hawk looked over the clipboard. "Well Sid's report says you have raw abilities, but they need polishing." Hawk said. Black Star thought he was being mean so he just pouted.

"If you have profiles on us, why are we telling you?" Kid asked.

"I wanted to know your own opinions of yourselves." Hawk answered.

"We all have faith in our abilities, that's why we're here." Kid said.

Hawk sighed. "Fine. I'll begin with you placements. Kid, you will work on your kendo. Maka, you will start with Flash Step. Black Star, I'm going to put you in the Kido class. Kilik you're going to kido class as well. Ox your going with Maka." Hawk told them. "Now I'm not suppose to tell you this but, you are in the advance placement classes because we want you seated in Squads as soon as soon as possible."

Their faces lit up. "Are you serious?" Kid asked.

"Yes. You are the most talented group since Captain Hitsugaya." Hawk told them.

"You mean we'll be able to use Bankai soon?" Maka asked excitedly.

"If you train hard enough and don't slack off." Hawk said. "Now you guys go on to class. I have stuff to attend to." Hawk walked over to the window and disappeared. They took that to mean they should head to class.

...

In a secret room in the Squad 7 barracks, Squad 7 Captain Sosuke Aizen was communicating with someone sinister. "How is it coming on your end?" Aizen asked.

"We have gathered many Hollows that can be turned. It's just up to you to get the Hogyoku." The mysterious person said.

"That is not a problem. Kisuke can't shelter Mr. Kurosaki or Ms. Kuchiki for long." Aizen said.

"Just make sure it gets done." The person said. Then the comunicator went blank.

Aizen chuckled a little. "Don't worry, the Hogyoku will be mine and the Kishin will be awakened." Aizen said.

"Captain Aizen, can we really trust that Witch?" Tosen asked.

"Of course. She poses little threat once I have the Hogyoku." Aizen answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hawk's first interaction with Soi Fon. Nighthawk has a bad feeling about the Soul Society. And who is Aizen conspiring with?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Soul Eater.**

**Hawk's Story: Hollow Eater**

**Chapter 2**

Hawk was walking down the road of the Soul Society, on his way to the Squad 2 Barracks. Nighthawk was close behind. "You should really take more of an interest in those students." Nighthawk said.

"They'll be fine." Hawk said waving him off.

"That's not what I meant. You said it yourself, these students have more potential than the average student." Nighthawk said.

"What's your point?" Hawk asked.

"If you guide them then they will become stronger faster." Nighthawk told him.

"Sounds like too much work." Hawk said.

"Hawk, I've been trying to avoid this but, I believe there is something sinister going on in the Soul Society." Nighthawk said.

"Can you elaborate?" He asked in a more serious tone.

"Not really. It's more of a gut feeling. But I believe it has to do with the World of the Living." Nighthawk said.

"I'll look into it. I wouldn't be surprised if Urahara was interfering with our scouts." Hawk said. Nighthawk sighed in relief. "But for now, I have plans." Hawk said gleefully. He sped off towards the Squad 2 Barracks.

Hawk was stopped at the front. "I'm sorry Sir, but Captain Soi Fon has ordered us not to let you in." A guard told him.

"What if I'm here on business?" Hawk asked.

"She said to send a Hell Butterfly." The guard answered.

"Okay. I'll come back another time." Hawk told him. Hawk was obviously lying, but the guard didn't catch on. Hawk snuck around back and passed the other guards. Hawk arrived at Soi Fon's window and jumped up. Soi Fon was sitting at her desk, filing out her paperwork. Hawk sat down in the window and greeted her. "Hey Beautiful, how's it going?"

"Damn it, how'd you get here? And stop calling me that!" Soi Fon shouted, turning around from her desk.

"Come on, did you really think those guards could keep me out?" Hawk asked.

Soi Fon sighed. "I'm busy, go away." She told him.

"Why are you being so cold?" Hawk asked.

"Because I'm busy and actually do my job." Soi Fon said.

"I'll give you a pass so you don't have to." Hawk suggested.

Soi Fon sighed again. "Why do you insist on bothering me?" She asked.

"Because you seem lonely. I want to be your friend." Hawk said with a big smile.

"I know you want more than that." Soi Fon said.

"Like what?" Hawk asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Don't play dumb! I've heard what you've said about me!" Soi Fon shouted.

"What, that you're beautiful? Sorry, but you are." Hawk told her.

Soi Fon blushed slightly. "Well I don't like you like that. Besides, I'm waiting for someone." She said.

"So? That doesn't mean you can't be my friend." Hawk said.

"You're serious about that aren't you?" Soi Fon asked. She wasn't sure if she should believe him. The person she loved abandoned her and she didn't need any friends.

"Of course I'm serious. I just don't want you to be lonely." Hawk said. Soi Fon was taken back by his genuine smile. "So do you want to hang out?" Hawk asked.

"Maybe another time. I'm very busy today." Soi Fon answered.

Hawk sighed in defeat. He walked over to her couch and laid down. "Fine. Wake me when you're done."

"Hey you can't sleep here!" She told him.

"Why not?" Hawk asked.

"Because you have a job to do." Soi Fon reminded.

"I'm on vacation." He said closing his eyes. Before she could continue arguing with him, Hawk's communicator began to buzz. "What?" He groaned. He listened to the other end. "But I don't wanna." Hawk whined. He listened again. "Fine." He turned off his communicator and stuck it in his pocket. "I have to go. But I'll be back." Hawk told Soi Fon, then left through the window.

...

Back at the academy it was lunch time and they students were gathered in the cafeteria. "What's the deal with guy?" Black Star complained.

"Who?" Maka asked.

"That Central Captain! How can he just act that way?" Black Star growled.

"He's probably just a figure head, who was given the position due to priviledge." Soul said.

"That's where you're mistaken." A man said rolling over in a computer chair.

"Dr. Stein, what do you mean?" Maka asked. Dr. Stein was a teacher at the academy and a captain level Shinigami. His soul is able to resonate with two different Zanpakuto. One of them being Maka's father.

"I mean the Wanderer is over qualified for this job. That is why he doesn't do it." Dr. Stein told them.

"How can someone that lazy be over qualified?" Kid asked.

"He wasn't always like that." Dr. Stein answered.

"What changed?" Maka asked.

"A lot. His hardworking attitude and outgoing personality had him in line to become the new Captain-Commander. But then 'that incident' happened." Dr. Stein explained.

"What incident?" Maka asked nervously.

"That's right, you wouldn't know about that." Dr. Stein said. "Come with me." He rolled out of the cafeteria and the group followed him. They arrived at the teachers library.

"Dr. Stein, is it okay if we go in here?" Maka asked.

"As long as I'm here." Dr. Stein answered. He unlocked the door and they walked in. Well Stein rolled in. After the door was shut, Dr. Stein rolled across the room looking for a book. "Here we go." He pulled the book off the shelf. It was titled 'Rogue & Fugitive Shinigami'.

"I've read that book! What does Captain Hawk have to do with it?" Kid asked in surprise.

"If you've read the book then you know about Kisuke Urahara and his Hollowfacation experiments." Dr. Stein said.

"Hawk was part of that?" Kid asked.

"No. His brother was." Dr. Stein answered

"Slow down, what are we talking about?" Kilik asked.

"Awhile back Squad 12 Captain Kisuke Urahara was found guilty of performing experiments on Shinigami, which led to dozens of deaths. Kisuke escape with Squad 2 Captain Yoruichi Shihoin and Kido Commander Tessai Tsukabishi. Also, the Captains and Vice-Captains he experiment on escape to the World of the Living." Dr. Stein explained.

"That's interesting in all, but what does this have to do with his brother?" Maka asked.

"His brother was killed during the incident. Captain Aizen killed him before his Hollowfied self could hurt anyone. Ever since then Hawk has given up. He acts goofy and lazy because he's a shell of his former self." Dr. Stein told them.

They were all surprised by this information. "Wow." Was all Soul could say.

"Hmph, he shouldn't dwell on the past. He should get stronger for next time." Black Star said.

"Black Star you should be more sensitive." Tsubaki told him.

"That's not my style." Black Star said. Tsubaki sighed at him.

"Now, it's time for class. Get moving." Dr. Stein told them.

...

Hawk arrived at the Squad 1 Barracks and was greeted by Vice-Captain Sasakibe. "Central Captain, please come with me." He told Hawk.

Hawk reluctantly followed him into the Captain-Commander's chamber. Sasakibe waited by the door while Hawk went and greeted Yamamoto. "What's up, Old Man?" Hawk greeted with a smile.

Yamamoto glared at Hawk before answering. "You know why you're here." He said.

"Right. Lord Death wants me to accompany Captain Kuchiki to the World of the Living." Hawk said.

"You know I disagree with him sending you." Yamamoto told him.

"Hey don't get made at me, I don't wanna go." Hawk said back.

"I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of Captain Kuchiki's way." Yamamoto said.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to observe." Hawk reassured.

"That better be the case." Yamamoto said.

Hawk smiled and headed for the door. He stopped and turned back around. "You need to learn to relax, Old Man. We can't run this place without you." Hawk told him.


	3. Chapter 3

**What does Hawk find in the World of the Living? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Soul Eater.**

**Hawk's Story: Hollow Eater**

**Chapter 3**

Hawk leisurely walked in the general direction of the Sekai Gate. A Sekai Gate is the door to the World of the Living. He was greeted by Vice-Captain Renji Abarai. "Sup Renji?" Hawk greeted.

"Hey Hawk, are you who we were waiting for?" Renji asked.

"Yep." Hawk answered. "Hey Byakuya, you should really talk to your squad members."

Byakuya ignored him completely. "I don't think the Captain's in the best mood today." Renji whispered.

"Let us get moving." Byakuya told them. The Sekai Gate opened and Byakuya stepped in. Renji followed and Hawk reluctantly followed.

When they arrived on the otherside, they quickly made their way to their objective. Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya's adopted sister. Their job was to take her back and eliminate the man who took her powers. Or that's what the intel said. Rukia explained the man wasn't a man, but a teenage boy named Ichigo and he hadn't taken Rukia's powers, she gave them to him. Even after her explaination, Byakuya told her that Ichigo had to be eliminated. Renji stepped forward and activated his Shikai, Zabimaru. Renji cut Ichigo badly, but in a flash Ichigo retaliated. Byakuya had seen enough and stepped in. He destroy Ichigo's Zanpakuto and then cut him down. He then proceed to escort Rukia back through the Sekai Gate. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to stay with the boy until he passes." Hawk told them. Byakuya didn't object and they escorted Rukia back to the Soul Society.

Hawk sat down next to the boy. "Poor kid, you shouldn't have been dragged into this." He told him. Ichigo's eyes were open, but he couldn't make out who was talking to him. That's when Hawk felt a sword against his neck. He slowly looked behind him. "Kisuke Urahara?" He asked in shock.

"Please step away from the boy so Mr. Tessai can perform emergency treatment." Kisuke told him.

Hawk stood up and took a couple steps back. "You know it wasn't smart revealing yourself." Hawk told him in his serious voice.

"Actually, I require your assistance." Kisuke said.

"Your experiments lead to my brothers death. I should kill you and bring your body back. Maybe they'll throw me a parade." Hawk said.

"Your brother...is alive." Kisuke said.

Hawk was quiet for a moment. "Don't lie to me. I saw his body." Hawk growled.

"You saw what Aizen wanted you to see. You saw his Kyoka Suigetsu." Kisuke explained.

Hawk didn't believe Kisuke. It was the same thing he said during his trial. Hawk knew Aizen killed his brother. He had no choice, because of Kisuke's experiments. "I said don't lie to me!" Hawk shouted. He drew Nighthawk from his sheath, but that's when someone stepped from the shadows. "T-Tai?" Hawk asked in shock. Nighthawk slowly slipped out of his hands.

"Hello, Little Brother." Tai greeted.

"H-how?" Was all Hawk could say.

"Like Kisuke said, It was Aizen." Tai said.

"But you were Hollowfied! He killed you!" Hawk shouted.

"I caught onto Aizen and he Hollowfied me. One of Kisuke allies saved me and had a friend to take me to the World of the Living." Tai explained.

"W-why wouldn't you just tell Lord Death what happened?" Hawk shouted.

"I posed a threat to the Soul Society. I had no control over the Hollow inside me." Tai explained.

"Do you now?" Hawk asked.

"Yes." Tai answered.

"Then come back with me. We'll take down Aizen together." Hawk suggested.

"I can't." Tai said.

"Why not?" Hawk yelled.

"Aizen is just one cog in a bigger machine." Tai told him.

"What the hell is going on?" Hawk yelled at them.

"Come with us. We'll explain everything." Kisuke said.

"I can't, it will look suspicious." Hawk said.

"Just send a Hellbutterfly, saying you will be back later." Tai suggested.

"I guess that will work." Hawk said. He let a Hellbutterfly out from his jacket and relayed the message to Lord Death. It entered the Sekai Gate and the gate disappeared. "Let's go." Kisuke led everyone back to his shop. "Is this Candy Store?" Hawk asked skeptically.

"Well I do sell candy." Kisuke said with a grin. They walked inside and Mr. Tessai took Ichigo to the back to patch him up properly. "Please sit down." Kisuke said to Hawk. Kisuke headed into the back room to check on Ichigo.

Hawk took a seat at a small tea table. "Relax Little Brother, Kisuke is a good person." Tai said, noticing how nervous Hawk was.

"Sorry, this is just so wierd." Hawk said.

Kisuke walked back in and took a seat. "How's he doing?" Tai asked.

"He's lost the powers that Rukia gave him, but he'll be fine." Kisuke said.

"So do you have a plan?" Hawk asked.

"Of course. Ichigo is going to become a Shinigami and he will stop Aizen." Kisuke said.

"What about me?" Hawk asked.

"You're going to go about things normally, until Ichigo can invade. Then I want you to help him get to Rukia. We'll reveal ourselves when Rukia is safe." Kisuke explained.

"You expect me to just go about my business?" Hawk asked with a hint of anger.

"Trust me. If you go in blazing, Aizen will easily get away." Kisuke said.

"Fine." Hawk said. "But do you really think one kid can invade the Soul Society?"

"Of course not. We have plenty of help." Kisuke said.

"Do you care to elaborate?" Hawk asked, a little annoyed by his vagueness.

"Sorry, but for now you just have to trust me." Kisuke told him.

Hawk sighed. "Then I might as well get going." He said standing up. "This better work."

"Don't worry, it will." Kisuke said.

Hawk turned to leave. "Hawk." Tai said, getting his attention. "It was good to see you. I'm glad you're doing well."

Hawk smiled then headed out. He opened the Sekai Gate and headed back to the Soul Society. He was tired. This revealation was shocking to say the less. He made his way to the Central Division Barracks and headed to his room. He fell on the bed and passed out.

...

Hawk woke the next morning to someone tapping his forehead. He cracked an eye open to see his students. Well his advance placement students. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" He asked in groggy tone.

"We want you to train us." Maka told him.

Hawk sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "You have teachers for that." Hawk told her back.

"The teachers are too structured. We need real training." Black Star said.

"Why?" Hawk asked curiously.

"Obviously so we can be as strong as you." Black Star said.

"Nice try, but I'm not that strong." Hawk said. He got up and walked passed them. "Now hurry and get to class."

"We know what happened to you." Maka called after.

Hawk stopped. "Really?" He asked not turning around.

"We know you lost your brother. You don't have to give up." Maka said.

Hawk turned around. "I haven't given up. I'm just getting started." He said. They looked at him in confusion. "Come on, let's go."

"Where?" Kid asked.

"I'm going to train you." Hawk told them.

They smiled widely and quickly followed. Hawk led them to training room of the Central Division. But before they could start something stopped them. "I suggest you kids take a step back." Hawk told them. At first they thought it was part of the training, but then Hawk's Spiritual Pressure began to rise. The wall Hawk was facing exploded. The students were taken back but Hawk held his ground. Soi Fon and her squad surrounded him. "Do you have a good reason for destoying Central Division property?" Hawk asked. He would have been more angry if it wasn't Soi Fon.

"Sorry Hawk, but we have orders to detain you." Soi Fon told him.

"For what?" Hawk asked.

"For your connection to Kisuke Urahara and the death of Taicalipso of the Moon." Soi Fon said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Black Star shouted.

"How can you think he could kill his own brother?" Maka shouted.

"My Father will never allow this!" Kid shouted.

"Lord Death is the one who ordered this." Soi Fon told them.

They were left in a shocked silence. "Don't worry Kids, I'm sure this is a misunderstanding." Hawk said trying to reassure them.

"Hawk, I have to put you into restrains." Soi Fon said.

"I'm not usally into that, but I guess I could give it a try if you're the one doing it." Hawk flirted.

Soi Fon blushed heavily. "Shut up and turn around!" She shouted. Hawk chuckled and let her put on the Spirit Cuffs. Then they disappeared.

"This can't be happening." Maka said.

"This is bullshit! There is no way he had anything to do with his brothers death!" Black Star shouted.

"I bet it's that Kisuke guy setting up some fake evidence." Soul said.

"Let's go talk to my father. He'll know something." Kid said. They quickly head out to talk to Lord Death.

...

Hawk wasn't led to the Squad 2 Detention Center. He was brought to the Squad 1 Captain's Chamber. "Why are we here?" Hawk asked.

"So the Captain-Commander can pass his judgement." Soi Fon told him. Hawk could hear a hint of sadness.

Two of Soi Fon's squad members led Hawk in. Soi Fon took her place in line with the other Captain's. "Hawk the Wanderer, I have been chosen to deliver your sentence." Yamamoto said.

"Sentence? There hasn't even been a trial!" Hawk shouted.

"Silence!" Yamamoto ordered. "You are guilty of conspiring with Kisuke Urahara and killing you brother. You will be put to death along with Rukia Kuchiki."

"What proof do you have?" Hawk asked angrily.

"Captain Sosuke has footage of your meeting with him from last night." Yamamoto informed him. Hawk looked at him in a shocked anger, then over at Aizen. He had a sly smile on his face. "Escort The Wanderer to the Detention Center." Yamamoto ordered. The Squad 2 scouts began taking Hawk away

"You won't get away with this!" Hawk shouted at Aizen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hawk's student try to prove his innocence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Soul Eater**

**Hawk's Story: Hollow Eater**

**Chapter 4**

Maka and the other students where outside Lord Death's main chamber. Kid was arguing with the guard. "I don't care if he's busy, I'm his son!" Kid shouted.

"I doesn't matter if you're his son, you can't go in there!" The guard shouted back.

"Is there a problem here?" Spirit ask from behind.

"No sir, these kids were just leaving." The guard told him.

"We are not leaving!" Kid shouted.

At this point Maka was doing her best not to be seen. It didn't work. "Oh Maka, did you come to vist Daddy at work?" Spirit asked, pulling her into a hug.

"No! Now get off me!" Maka shouted.

"There's no need to be shy. Come on tell me what you need." Spirit said.

"We need to talk to Lord Death." Maka said coldly.

"That's not a problem My Little Angel." Spirit told her. He walked up to the guard. "Open the door please."

The guard sighed. "Yes Sir." The guard ablidged.

"Is your dad always like that?" Kilik whispered.

"Yes." Maka answered through a sigh.

The door opened and everyone walked in. "Father!" Kid shouted, stomping over. Lord Death had his back to them. He was sitting on a plateau in the middle of the room.

"Oh Junior, did you and your friends come for a play date?" Lord Death asked, in a goofy voice. Lord Death was a towering figure. He wore a black cloak that covered his entire body, white gloves and a ridiculous white mask to cover his face.

"My name is Kid." Kid told him.

"Whaaatt~?" Lord Death yelled in shock.

"Okay jokes over, are you seriously Lord Death?" Ox asked. Ox was the only one of them that hadn't met Lord Death at some point in time.

"Do you dare doubt my power?" Lord Death asked in the same goofy voice.

"I'm not sure." Ox said.

"Ox that's him. He tries to have more fun than he should." Kid told him. Ox was a little taken back. "Back to business. Father why did you have Captain Hawk arrested?" Kid asked angrily.

Lord Death sighed. "Come have a seat." He told them. They walked up the stairs and sat around his tea table. "Can I offer any of you some tea?" He asked.

"Father, get to the point." Kid said.

Lord Death was quiet for a moment. "Your teacher was caught on tape conspiring with Kisuke Urahara." He told them.

"Bullshit!" Black Star immediately shouted.

"I'm sorry Lad, but it's right here." Lord Death said pointing to his monitor.

"Who caught him on tape?" Kid asked.

"Squad 5 Captain Aizen Sosuke brought this to my chamber." Lord Death said.

_"That's the man who killed Hawk's brother when he was Hollowfied." _Kid thought to himself. "Why was Squad 5 spying on our teacher or the World of the Living at all?" Kid asked.

"I never asked. I assumed he was put in charge of locating Rukia Kuchiki." Lord Death answered.

"I see. That's all the information we need for now." Kid said. He stood up and began to leave.

"Kid, I trust you won't get into trouble looking into this." Lord Death said. Kid didn't answer he just walked out. The other students followed. "Spirit, go get Sid Barrett. Tell him to look into Hawk's trip to the World of the Living last night. Tell him he has two days." Lord Death ordered.

"Right away Sir." Spirit oblidged.

...

Two guards were watching the moniters linked to Hawk's cell, when Soi Fon burst in. "Captain, how can we help you?" One of the guards asked nervously.

"Leave. Now." Soi Fon told them.

"We can't we have to gaurd..."

"I said leave!" Soi Fon shouted.

"Yes Ma'am." They said before bolting out of the room.

Soi Fon turned the camera's off and walked in the jail. Hawk was laying on the floor of his cell. Nighthawk was sitting quietly in the cell next to him, even though Hawk was humming rather loudly. They both had had the Spirit cuffs on. "You Bastard!" Soi Fon shouted walking up to Hawk's cell.

"Oh hey Beautiful." Hawk greeted. He stood up so he could talk to her.

Soi Fon reached in the cell and pulled Hawk against the bars. "How dare you try to act like my friend, when you're working for Kisuke!" Soi Fon shouted, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm being set up." Hawk said.

"Don't lie to me! They have you on tape!" Soi Fon continued to shout.

"Let me go and I'll explain." Hawk said. Soi Fon let him go. Hawk moved his index finger up and down.

"What are you doing?" Soi Fon asked.

"EMP spell. I don't want those camera's to overhear us." Hawk said.

"You can still use that level of Kido with the Spirit Cuffs on?" Soi Fon asked in surprise.

Hawk didn't answer that question. "I was talking to Kisuke last night. But I was also talking to my brother." Hawk told her.

"That's impossible. Your brother's dead." Soi Fon said.

"I thought so too. But Kisuke has been keeping him alive." Hawk said.

"Why would he do that?" Soi Fon asked.

"To expose the real criminal." Hawk said.

"Who?" Soi Fon asked.

"Aizen." Hawk answered. Soi Fon was a little taken back by this. "He was the one performing the Hollowfacation experiments. He frammed Kisuke and used his Zanpakuto to fake his alibi. Now he's framming me." Hawk explained.

"But why would he do that?" Soi Fon asked starting to believe him.

"He's after Rukia Kuchiki's body. Kisuke stored something called the Hogyoku in her so Aizen couldn't get it." Hawk said.

"That's why she's being executed." Soi Fon said in shock.

"Kisuke is sending a small group in. I need you to play it off like you know nothing at first. Then stage like they broke me out." Hawk told her.

"If you're lying to me, I'll kill you myself." Soi Fon told him back.

"I would never lie to you." Hawk said, with a sincere smile. She blushed slightly, but Hawk didn't notice.

Soi Fon headed out. She was greeted by a smiling Aizen. "Captain Aizen, what do you want?" Soi Fon asked angrily.

"I wanted to have a word with the prisoner." Aizen answered.

"I took care of the interigation. There is nothing we don't already now." Soi Fon told him.

"I see. Just don't let your personal feelings cloud your judgement." Aizen said. He turned and walked out.

Soi Fon headed back to her barracks, lost in thought. _"What personal feelings? Hawk's just some idiot who never stops bothering me! He's like a child! Even though he's too good looking to be a child! W-what am I thinking? I'm already in love, I can't be attracted to him!" _She was so lost in thought she didn't realize she was pacing around her room.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Suzumabachi teased. Suzumabachi was her Zanpakuto. Her materialized form was small, probably the size of Soi Fon's hand.

"Shut up! No I'm not!" Soi Fon shouted, blushing.

"You really should keep your options open. She's not coming back." Suzumabachi said.

"She is coming back! Now leave me alone!" Soi Fon shouted.

"Just think about it." Suzumabachi said. She turned back into sword.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shorter chapter. Let the Invasion Begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Soul Eater**

**Hawk's Story: Hollow Eater**

**Chapter 5**

Several days passed and Hawk was still sitting in jail. Unknown to him, Kisuke's Invasion was a few moments away. This was also unknown to Death the Kid and the other students. They had done a little digging and planned to break Hawk out so they could prove his innocence. "Nighthawk, you wanna play twenty questions again?" Hawk groaned in bordum.

"You know you're suppose to be executed in a couple days?" Nighthawk asked.

"Jeez you're no fun. Have some faith." Hawk said. As he said that, the intruder alarm went off. "Speak of the devil." He said with a smile.

Soul Society was in a panic. There was a small group of people that bursted in through the barrier above. It was led by Ichigo Kurosaki, the boy Rukia gave her powers to. Now he had his own. "Guard the prisoners!" Hawk heard someone shout from outside. That's when the wall to his cell exploded.

When the dust settled, Hawk's students were standing there. "What are you idiots doing?" Hawk shouted.

"Freeing your sorry ass." Black Star said.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you'll be in?" Hawk shouted again.

"We know you're innocent. We have someone who can prove it." Maka told him.

"Why didn't you say so earlier. Let's go." Hawk said with a smile. He broke the Spirit Cuffs and Nighthawk turned back into a katana. "You lead the way." Hawk told them. Kid led the group through the chaos. Most low level Shinigami thought Hawk was leading his students to safety. They arrived at Jidanbo's Gate. Unfortunately it was sealed. "Now what?" Hawk asked.

"We've got that covered." Kilik said. A dark mist shrouded the area.

"This is either really good or really bad." Hawk said.

The mist began to condense around the gate, until it started lifting off the ground. When it was high enough off the ground it revealed Central Captain Marcus Nightfall. "Hurry up!" He shouted.

They ran through the gate and it dropped back down. "Never thought I'd see your ugly mug here." Hawk said to Marcus.

"Keep it up and I'll throw you back over the wall." Marcus told him. At first the students thought there was tension between them. But then they started laughing. "Good job, Little Brother." Marcus said to Kilik.

"How'd they convince you to do something like this?" Hawk asked.

"Like I'd believe the 13 Court Guard over my brother and my best friend." Marcus answered. "Now let's can't hang around here to long." He said.

"Don't tell me we're going there?" Hawk asked with a groan.

"Where is would we go?" Marcus asked back.

"You know she hates me?" Hawk said.

"That's because you're a pig." Marcus told him.

"I resent that!" Hawk shouted.

"Resent it all you want, it's still the truth." Marcus said.

"Who are you talking about?" Kid asked.

"Marcus' girlfriend." Hawk answered.

"Hey shut up!" Marcus yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Kilik asked.

"It's better that you think I'm working all the time." Marcus answered.

"I don't. I think you're slacking off your co-workers." Kilik told him.

Marcus hung his head. His little brother didn't think very highly of him. "Let's go." Marcus said half-heartedly.

...

"What do you mean he's gone?" Soi Fon shouted at her guards.

"It was the students from the academy. They broke the wall down and ran out with him." The guard cried.

"You let a group of kids get the better of you?" Soi Fon continued to shout in disbelief.

"They had Shikai, we underestimated them. It won't happen again." The guard said.

"It better not. Now get out of here." Soi Fon told them. Thye quickly scurried from the room. "Why did his students break him out? Were they part of his plan?" She asked herself. She heard someone sit down in behind her. "Who's there?" She turned around gripping her Zanpakuto.

"Woah, woah. I'm on your side." Dr. Stein said.

"You look familiar. Who are you?" Soi Fon asked, loosening her grip on her Zanpakuto.

"I'm Dr. Stein, I work at the academy now." Dr. Stein told her.

"And you're here looking for your students." Soi Fon answered for him.

"No. Lord Death would like to see you." Dr. Stein informed her.

"Lord Death, why?" Soi Fon asked nervously.

"It has to do with the Wanderer. He didn't give me specifics." Dr. Stein said.

"I guess you should lead the way then." Soi Fon said.

...

"When are we gonna get there?" Black Star whinned.

"Are you seriously asking that right now?" Marcus asked.

"Kid, should we tell them where we need to take the Captain?" Maka whispered.

"Let's get to safety first." Kid whispered back.

"I like to whisper too." Hawk whispered from behind.

They jumped in surprise. "What the hell Captain?" Kid shouted.'

"Um that's Sensei to you." Hawk said.

"What?" Kid asked angrily.

"You heard me. Until you graduate I'm your Sensei." Hawk told him.

"Fine, Sensei." Kid said grinding his teeth.

"So what were you whispering so rudely about?" Hawk asked.

"We were wondering when to tell you who can help." Maka told him.

"Don't worry, we'll be a Kukaku's soon. You can tell us then." Hawk said.

"Wait, we're going to Kukaku Shiba's place?" Kid asked.

"Yep yep." Hawk answered.

"She's the person who can prove your innocence!" Maka exclaimed.

"How does she know anything?" Hawk asked.

"She saved your brother. She knows about Aizen." Kid answered.

Hawk turned away from them and began walking with a purpose towards Kukaku place. He gained Marcus attention when he walked past him. "What's your hurry?" Marcus called after him.

Hawk didn't answer, he just kept walking. They arrived a Kukaku's place shortly after that. Hawk was greeted by Kukaku's assistants, but he walked right past them. Hawk went inside and kicked her door in. Kukaku was sitting at a table drinking Sake. "What do you want?" Kukaku asked rudely. Hawk didn't answer he just kicked her table across the room. "What the hell is your problem?" She shouted jumping to her feet.

Hawk grabbed her by the shirt and slammed her against the wall. "You knew! This whole time you knew my brother was alive!" Hawk screamed in her face.

Before she could say anything, Marcus grabbed Hawk from behind and pull him away. "Hawk what are you doing?" Marcus yelled.

"That woman knew my brother was alive and didn't tell me!" Hawk told him.

"Wait, what? What's going on?" Marcus shouted, staying in between them.

Kukaku and Hawk stared each other down for a few more moments. Then Hawk let out a sigh. "My Brother's not dead." Hawk said, sitting down on the floor.

"I kinda figured that out. Can you guys tell me what's going on?" Marcus asked.

Hawk sighed and then began his explaination.


	6. Chapter 6

**Soi Fon's visit with Lord Death and Hawk may have a plan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Soul Eater.**

**Hawk's Story: Hollow Eater**

**Chapter 6**

It was dusk when Dr. Stein led Soi Fon to the Spirit Elevator. The Spirit Elevator was the only way to reach the Central Division Tower. It sat in the center of the Squad 1 Barracks. Anyone can use the Spirit Elevator, but you needed to be a Captain or have an appointment to enter the tower. Soi Fon had only used the Spirit Elevator twice. Once when she graduated the Academy and once when she became a captain. She remembered feeling dizzy both times she used it. Dr. Stein was different. He used the Spirit Elevator often. All teachers at the academy are Central Division Officers and he lived in the tower.

They entered the elevator and at high speed accended to the Central Division. They walked up to the front gate, Soi Fon holding her head and were escorted to Lord Death's Chamber. When they entered, Lord Death sitting in his usual tea table. Also there was Spirit and Lord Death's other Zanpakuto Justin Law, Marie Mjolnir and Yumi Azusa. Sid Barrett and his Zanpakuto, Mira, were also there. "So the gangs all here." Dr. Stein said. He walked up and stood behind Lord Death.

"May I ask why I'm here?" Soi Fon asked nervously.

"Captain Soi Fon, the Soul Society's Honey Bee. That's you right?" Lord Death asked.

"I guess so." Soi Fon answered, blushing slightly.

"What is your relationship with the Wanderer?" Lord Death asked.

"We don't really have a relationship. He drops by a couple times a week to bother me, but that about it." Soi Fon explained.

"Really? From the way he talks, you two are good friends." Lord Death said.

"I wouldn't call us friends. I barely know him." Soi Fon told him.

"That's a pity. I thought Hawk was finally opening up to someone." Lord Death said.

"Um Sir, you didn't answer my original question. Why am I here?" Soi Fon reiterated.

"Hawk the Wanderer is being set up." Lord Death said.

"Set up? By who?" Soi Fon asked in a panic.

"Squad 5 Captain Sosuke Aizen." Sid answered.

"What?" Soi Fon shouted. She couldn't believe Hawk was telling the truth. She thought he was being set up, but wasn't sure if it really was Aizen.

"Apparently Captain Aizen has been conspiring with a Witch in the World of the Living to do something sinister. We don't have a lot of details, but we do have evidence that his is a traitor." Lord Death explained.

"Then we need to stop him, before he get away!" Soi Fon declared.

"If we go after him now, we will lose our chance to find his accomplice in the World of the Living. We must bide our time." Dr. Stein said.

"We can't. If Aizen is behind this, then the group that invaded earlier will be killed." Soi Fon said.

"Hmm, this sure puts us in a bind." Lord Death said.

That's when a Hellbutterfly floated up to Soi Fon. "What?" She shouted in shock.

"Something wrong?" Dr. Stein asked.

"Aizen made a request to move up Rukia Kuchiki's execution! The Captain-Commander granted it! Aizen's after her!" Soi Fon yelled.

"And he'll get away with it too." Justin Law said. A large explosion went off in the room. "I won't allow you to stop Lord Aizen!" He told them. Justin disappeared and the the whole building began to shake.

"After him!" Sid shouted.

The group, including Lord Death, ran towards the entrance of the tower. All the guards along the way were either dead or wounded. Then the building began to shake again. When they made it outside, they found the Spirit Elevator had been severed. "Damn it, now we have no way to stop them." Spirit said.

"There is no other way down?" Soi Fon asked.

"Not unless you're insane." Dr. Stein said, meaning you'd have to jump.

"We are just going to have to have faith in Hawk and the young invader, that they'll stop him." Lord Death said.

...

Ichigo had been fighting as soon as he entered the Soul Society. He had been healed in the sewers by Hanataro. Hanataro was the 7th Seat in Squad 4. Ichigo had managed to defeat the Soul Society's monster, Squad 11 Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Afterwards he made it to the tower where Rukia was being held. Before he could rescue her, Byakuya stood in his way. Knowing he had no chance at victory, Yoruichi Shihoin fled with him. She took him somewhere secret to attain his Bankai. His friends however were being picked off one by one. The only one not captured was Uryu Ishida. He was Ichigo's Quincey ally. He was being confronted by Squad 12 Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

With Aizen moving up the execution date, Ichigo and Uryu had two more days to save Rukia.

...

After Hawk finished his explaination of the situation, the adults were doing the unthinkable. They were sitting in a circle playing cards. The students were watching them in shock. "What the hell are you doing?" Kid shouted.

"Jeez, are they always so loud?" Kukaku asked.

"Yes." Hawk answered.

"Sensei, shouldn't you be taking this more seriously?" Maka asked.

"I should take a lot of things seriously." Hawk said, orginizing his cards.

"Relax Kids, we have five days before the execution. We have plenty of time to make a battle plan." Marcus told them.

Kukaku's assistants walked in. "Excuse me, Ma'am. I though you'd like to know that Rukia Kuchiki's execution has been moved up." One of them said.

"To when?" Kukaku asked.

"Two days from now." He answered.

"I guess we should start strategizing now." Marcus said.

Hawk wasn't paying attention. "Rummy!" He shouted.

"Hawk we're done playing." Marcus told him.

"Yeah, now that I'm winning." Hawk pouted.

"Hawk..." Marcus began to say.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Hawk said standing up. He walked over to his students. "Who wants to help me take down Aizen?" Hawk asked.

"Now you're talking!" Black Star said excitedly.

"How strong is Aizen?" Maka asked.

"He's a Captain for a reason, but he shouldn't be stronger than me." Hawk said.

"So if you're around we'll be fine?" Kid asked.

"Right." Hawk answered.

"Then let's go show off." Black Star said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Time to confront Aizen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Hollow Eater**

**Chapter 7**

"You guys ready?" Hawk asked.

"Other than the fatigue and pain, yeah we're great." Kid answered sarcastically.

"In order to get strong, you must endure pain. Just keep in mind this is only a small portion of my training. It take's more than these two days to have a real Bankai." Hawk explained.

"So this will only work once?" Maka asked.

"Yes." Hawk answered.

"Hopefully it's all we need." Soul said.

"Ox, Kilik hold down the fort. We'll be back." Marcus said.

With that they headed out to stop the execution and confront Aizen. Unfortunately for them the execution was ahead of schedule. But that didn't mean Ichigo wouldn't make it in time. He managed to stop the execution and save Rukia. Renji, then took Rukia and ran. He had been severly wounded by Byakuya when he tried to stop the execution. Now it was Ichigo's turn to fight Byakuya. Byakuya was so surprised by Ichigo's enhanced abilities that he used his Bankai to finish him of. Unfortunately for Byakuya, Ichigo had finished his Bankai training and had one of his own. It was the perfect counter for Byakuya's Bankai.

As their battle raged on, Aizen was busy picking apart those who had discovered his plan. Captain Hitsugaya was easily defeated and left for dead by Aizen. Captain Kenpachi was holding Captain Komomura and Captain Kaname Tosen at bay. And Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku were stalling the Captain-Commander. Various Vice-Captains were fight for their opposing Captains.

As Ichigo and Byakuya's battle was coming to an end, Ichigo had to regain a hold on his own consiciousness. The Hollow inside him was trying to take control. When Ichigo did regain control, he and Byakuya had enough Spirit Energy for one more attack. Their fight ended in a clash of Spirit Energy, neither side truely claiming victory. But Byakuya made his exit as if to say Ichigo had won.

Ichigo's friends, who had been freed by Kenpachi, came to help him escape. However Aizen was there to stop them. Aizen snapped his fingers and Renji appeared with Rukia. Aizen had trapped him in an illusion. The other three traitors also appeared. Captain of Squad 3 Gin Ichimaru, Captain of Squad 9 Tosen Kaname and Lord Death's Zanpakuto Justin Law. Renji and Ichigo tried to put up a fight, but they were severly outclassed. Aizen took this oportunity to remove the Hogyoku from Rukia's body. With no more use for any of Ichigo, Rukia and the rest of them, he ordered the other traitors to eliminate them. Byakuya arrived to take the attack meant for Rukia. Amused by this, Aizen decided to kill them himself. That's when Hawk made his grand entrance.

Hawk and his group descended from the sky. "Yahoo~!" Black Star shouted to make his entrance even more loud.

The group landed, surronding Aizen. "My, my if it isn't the main thorn in my side and his students. Sadly, you are a bit too late. I have in my possession the Hogyoku. There's not much you can do now." Aizen said.

"We'll see." Hawk said.

"Bankai! Witch Hunter, Soul Eater!" Maka's normal scythe transformed into giant Anti-Spirit scythe.

"Bankai! Enchanted Blade, Tsubaki!" Black Star's ninja weapons took on the form of a black sword. Various tattoos appeared around his face.

"Bankai! Lines of Sanzu, Death Cannons!" Kid's Death Cannons became giant golden cannons. The white lines in his hair came together to form a Halo.

"Oh, your students our advanced for their age. Maybe I should have shown them my Shikai." Aizen said with a smile.

"You won't have much to smile about in a minute." Hawk told him.

Kid fired his golden cannons at Aizen. "Way of Binding Number 81: Splitting Void." Aizen blocked his attack completely.

"I-impossible." Kid muttered.

Maka charged him with her Witch Hunter. Aizen put his hand up to block, but Maka cut his arm clean off. Aizen jumped back away from her. "Oh dear, I guess I shouldn't underestimate an Anti-Spirit Zanpakuto." Aizen said, remaining calm. "Would you mind handing me my arm?" He asked Maka.

"Maka! Get away!" Hawk shouted.

"Way of Destruction Number 96: Single Blade Cremation." Aizen sacrificed his severed arm to create a large pillar of red fire. Everyone was blinded by the light and intense heat.

When the pillar of fire dissipated, Maka opened her eyes to find herself unharmed. There was a shadow cast above her. She looked up to find why she was unharmed. "Sensei!" She shouted, Hawk towering over her.

"Good, you're okay." Hawk groaned. Hawk quickly lost his balance and fell forward. Maka looked in horror at the extreme burns on his back.

"You Bastard!" Black Star shouted, rushing in.

"No! You idiot!" Marcus called after.

Black Star swung his sword at Aizen only to have Aizen appear behind him. Black Star had no chance to turn around and attack as he was cut down the back.

"Open the..." Marcus began to unleash his Shikai, but something hit him from behind.

"Shoot to Death, Shinsou." Gin pierced him through the chest.

Kid charged his cannons again, but began to lose his focus when Aizen increased his Spiritual Pressure. Tosen struck him down from behind. "I guess that leaves you, Maka Albarn." Aizen said, walking towards her.

"Stay away." She muttered in fear.

"Why? Do I frighten you?" Aizen asked.

"Please, no." Maka continued to mutter as Aizen got closer.

"Your mother had that same look of fear." Aizen told her. He reach towards her, but immediately jumped back. Several large Spiritual Pressures surrounded him.

Vice-Captain of Squad 4 Isane Kotetsu had sent a message to all members of the 13 Court Guard that Aizen was a traitor. "There is no escape Sosuke." Yamamoto told him.

"Really now? I believe you're mistaken." Aizen told him back. A tear in the sky began to open. When it burst open, it reveal several Menos Grande. Menos Grande are an elite level of Hollows. Behind them was an even larger creature. It shined a yellow light down onto Aizen and his followers. This yellow light was unbreakable and Aizen was going to get away. "It has been fun, Shinigami." Aizen said. The crack in the sky closed and Aizen was gone.

...

Squad 4 scurried around Sogyoku Hill, performing emergency surgeries on those who fought Aizen. Afterwards they were moved to the Squad 4 Barracks to get proper treatment. Squad 12 managed to get the Spirit Elevator working again. The Central Division quickly arrived to access the damage.

Most of those who were injured were up within a day or two. Hawk however was not. He had used an incredible amount of Spirit Energy to block Aizen's attack. Squad 4 had him on anesthesia, so he wouldn't have to go through the pain. Maka sat at his bedside, feeling that it should have been her. Everyday another person would come to visit, that wasn't a student. "You're still here?" The person asked.

"Captain Soi Fon, you can to see him again?" Maka asked.

"How is he doing?" Soi Fon asked.

"Captain Unohana said they are going to wake him up tomorrow." Maka said with a nervous smile.

"That's good. I'm glad." Soi Fon said. She turned to leave but Maka stopped her.

"Captain, am I a bad person?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Soi Fon asked back.

"It's my fault Sensei is like this. That attack was meant for me." Maka said.

Soi Fon already knew, but that didn't make it easier to comfort Maka. "I think Hawk is the type of guy who'd rather be hurt than see others hurt. It's not your fault." Soi Fon told her.

"Are you sure?" Maka asked.

"Positive." Soi Fon answered.

"Thank you, Captain." Maka said. Deep down, Maka knew that. But that didn't ease the guilt.

"Also, don't tell him I came." Soi Fon said.

"Sure." Maka agreed. Soi Fon took her leave after that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Taftermath of the Aizen confrontation. Hawk wakes up and Soi Fon gets a visitor. For those who are wondering why I post so many chapters so fast. I wrote 7 chapters before posting. I took the day off yesterday to finish the 12th chapter. hopefully I can finish 13 soon. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Soul Eater.**

**Hawk's Story: Hollow Eater**

**Chapter 8**

The next day Captain Unohana woke Hawk up. Hawk started to move about, but didn't open his eyes. "Central Captain, it's time to wake up." Unohana said.

"Five more minutes." Hawk refused.

"Central Captain, I think it would be wise to wake up." Unohana suggested.

Hawk recognized who was talking and his eyes shot open in fear. "Sorry, I'm awake." Hawk said.

"Good. Now you have some visitors." Unohana told him.

Unohana opened the door and Maka and Soul walked in. "Hey guys, why the long faces?" Hawk greeted.

"No reason." Maka said.

"So how are you feeling?" Soul asked.

"Fine now. My back feels strange though." Hawk answered.

"That's great." Soul said.

"How are you guys?" Hawk asked.

"Totally drained from using Bankai." Soul said. "But as a cool guy, I can handle it."

"Good to hear." Hawk said. "What about you Maka?"

"I'm fine now. I was scared you'd be more hurt." Maka told him.

"Please, from that weak attack. I could take that in my sleep." Hawk said. He sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure it's okay to move?" Maka asked nervously.

"Relax. Captain Unohana is the best at this." Hawk told her. He stood up and stretched. "Why aren't you in class?"

"No class until you get back." Soul said.

"Lucky." Hawk said, earning chuckles from them.

Then the door flew open and Black Star rushed in. "Sensei are you okay?" He shouted.

"Black Star shut up, this is a hospital!" Maka yelled back. Hawk chuckled at them.

"Hey, I'll yell all I want, I'm the man who will surpass god." Black Star bragged, obviously losing focus on Hawk.

"If you guys keep standing there yelling, you'll be late for class." Hawk said.

"But we don't have class today." Soul said.

"You do now." Hawk told them. "Tsubaki, can you retrieve Kid for me?"

"Sure thing." She agreed.

When they went to leave, Hawk was stopped by Unohana. "Central Captain, Lord Death would like you to report to his chamber." She told him.

Hawk hung his head in disappointment. "You kids go wait at the academy. I'll be there shortly." Hawk told them. Hawk left to meet Lord Death.

...

At the Squad 2 Barracks Soi Fon was fighting with herself on whether to visit Hawk. "You're thinking about him again." Suzumebachi teased.

"N-no I'm not!" Soi Fon shouted.

"It's only natural. He likes you and you're attracted to him." Suzumebachi said.

"I am not! I'm worried as a fellow Shinigami." Soi Fon defended.

"Just admit you're interested in him." Suzumebachi said.

Before Soi Fon could continue this embarrassing conversation, she recieved a surprising visitor. "Interested in who?" The visitor asked from the window.

"L-Lady Yoruichi!" Soi Fon exclaimed.

"It's been a long time." Yoruichi said. Soi Fon nodded, still in shock. Yoruichi walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry I had to leave you."

Soi Fon couldn't help but start crying. "I missed you so much!" She cried.

"I know." Yoruichi comforted. She let Soi Fon cry it out, before release her hug. "So how have you been?" She asked.

"Lonely. Suzumebachi isn't the best company." Soi Fon said. Suzumebachi stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well I'm going to be around more. Kisuke and I have to help with finding Aizen." Yoruichi said.

"That's great!" Soi Fon exclaimed. Yoruichi giggled at her excitement.

"But how are you lonely, you must have some friends." Yoruichi said.

"Not really. Most people are afraid of me." Soi Fon said sadly.

"What about the person Suzumebachi was talking about?" Yoruichi asked.

"Who Hawk? He's just someone who won't leave me alone." Soi Fon said. A hint of red crept onto her face.

"If he's bothering you, do you want me to take care of him." Yoruichi offered.

"No. He's not like that. He just keeps showing up offering to be my friend." Soi Fon explained.

"What's the problem with him wanting to be your friend?" Yoruichi asked.

"I don't really know him. I can't tell if he has ulterior motives." Soi Fon said.

"I don't think he does." Yoruichi said.

"Do you know him?" Soi Fon asked.

"He's the one who's friends with Central Captain Nightfall, right?" Yoruichi asked.

Soi Fon thought for a moment. "Yeah. He talks about Nightfall." She answered. "How much do you know about him?"

"No a whole lot. When I knew him, he was a hard working, outgoing person who wanted to help everybody." Yoruichi said.

"Wow that sounds nothing like him now." Soi Fon said.

"I should have expected that." Yoruichi said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Soi Fon asked.

"Don't you remember? His brother was the Central Captain that was Hollowfied." Yoruichi said. She didn't let on that Tai was alive, because she didn't know the Soul Society would feel.

"Oh my god, that was him." Soi Fon said in disbelief.

"I'm surprised though. How long has he been talking to you?" Yoruichi asked.

"A couple months." Soi Fon answered.

"I guess he never lost the want to help people." Yoruichi said.

"What do you mean?" Soi Fon asked.

"You said you were lonely. He can probably tell and wants to help." Yoruichi explained.

"You really think so?" Soi Fon asked skeptically.

"I do. Try being his friend. He probably needs it right now." Yoruichi said.

"But you're going to be around more right?" Soi Fon asked.

"Yes, but I don't know how much free time I'll have. I might only get to see you a little." Yoruichi said.

"I see." Soi Fon said. "Well at least I get to see you again." She said with a fake smile.

Yoruichi's Kisuke brand cell phone rang. "Looks like I have to go. I'll see you soon." Yoruichi said. They hugged and then Yoruichi left.

...

When Hawk arrived at the Spirit Elevator, Sqaud 12 was doing routine maintanence. "Hey Mayuri, is this safe to use?"

"At this moment it is." Mayuri answered. "Central Captain, may I have a word with you?"

"I guess." Hawk said. Mayuri creeped him out, so talking to him was nerve racking.

"You have a young man in your possesion, I believe his name is Ox." Mayuri said.

"He's a student, but I don't possess him." Hawk said.

"Right, right. I would like to get my hands on him. When is graduating?" Mayuri asked.

"Well he's in the elite group, so probably soon." Hawk answered.

"Good, I will put in a request that he join my squad." Mayuri said.

"Why do you want him in your squad?" Hawk asked.

"I hear he's brilliant. I need more minds like that. Plus his lightning abilities help with my work as well." Mayuri explained.

"Okay. Just make sure you get all the paperwork in." Hawk told him.

"Of course." Mayuri said.

Hawk waved goodbye and entered the elevator. He arrived at the top and slowly made his way to Lord Death's chamber. The other teachers and Spirit were there with Lord Death. "What going on?" Hawk asked.

"Come have a seat." Lord Death said. Hawk sat down at the tea table. "I heard that your students used Bankai when they battled Aizen."

"That's correct." Hawk said.

"You used that technique didn't you?" Dr. Stein asked.

"I had no choice. I thought we could have stopped Aizen." Hawk said.

"You know that technique is forbidden. The connection with their Zanpakuto could have been severed." Lord Death said.

"I know, but I had to take that risk." Hawk defended.

"Did you tell them?" Dr. Stein asked.

"Of course. They believed in their bonds." Hawk said.

"Well I suggest you don't do it again. Otherwise you will be removed from your position as head of the academy." Lord Death told him.

"I understand." Hawk said.

"Good. Now I want you to begin the proper training for them." Lord Death said.

"When should we start?" Hawk asked.

"In a week. I want you and the other teachers to cram some more of basics in their heads." Lord Death said.

"Okay. Can I go now?" Hawk asked.

"Sure. But make sure you start your lesson plan." Lord Death told him.

Hawk grumbled and made his way out. "Are you sure he should be teaching them?" Dr. Stein asked.

"We know the lessons just as well as he does." Sid said.

"We need to have faith in him. He needs to find himself again." Lord Death said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hawk and Soi Fon, that's all I'm saying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Soul Eater**

**Hawk's Story: Hollow Eater**

**Chapter 9**

The rest of that day Hawk drew up a lesson plan. In mostly involved him beating the students up. That way they could learn to resonate with their Zanpakuto better. He finished late that night so he figured he'd ask Soi Fon out to dinner. He headed to the Squad 2 Barracks. He knew he'd get stopped at the gate so he traveled on the rooftops. As he approached his destination he found someone crying on the roof. He crept close and found it was Soi Fon.

Hawk quietly sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. She was frozen in shock until she heard. "It'll be okay."

She recognized that voice. It was him, it was Hawk. She wanted to yelled this idiot, but for some reason his voice was calming. Her crying slowly stopped and she gently pushed him off. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I came to ask if you wanted to get something to eat. Do you wanna talk?" Hawk answered and asked.

"No." Soi Fon answered quickly.

"Will you talk to me?" Hawk asked.

Soi Fon hesitated, then it all came pouring out. How she was left alone. How she'd been waiting for a hundred years. How she's never loved anyone else. "Then Lady Yoruichi finally comes back, only to leave again." Soi Fon told him.

"Wait, you're in love with Yoruichi?" Hawk asked in surprise. Soi Fon nodded. Hawk wasn't surprised that Soi Fon was in love with another woman. He surprised it was Yoruichi. Hawk knew Yoruichi through Marcus. The Nightfall Clan is a guardian clan of the Shihouin Clan. Hawk knew Yoruichi was the kind of person that used people weaker than her to do things for her. That's why she fell in love with Kisuke. Kisuke barely tried, yet he was stronger than Yoruichi.

"Hawk why are you looking at me like that?" Soi Fon asked skeptically.

"Sorry, I'm just a little surprised you fell for Yoruichi." Hawk said, snapping from his trance.

"And why is that?" Soi Fon snapped at him.

"Because she's in love with Kisuke." Hawk said. He decided not to say anything bad about Yoruichi in fear of getting hit.

"They are old friends, but they are not in love!" Soi Fon shouted.

"Soi Fon I...I don't want this to sound bad." Hawk said.

"Just say it!" Soi Fon shouted.

"I think you're fooling yourself. You're letting your admiration and abandonment cloud your real feelings." Hawk told her.

"Shut up! You don't know anything! You're just some loser who won't leave me alone!" Soi Fon yelled, tears filling up her eyes. She stood up and began to walk away.

"Soi Fon, don't be like that." Hawk called after.

Soi Fon turned back around and got right in Hawk's face. "You're just jealous that I like someone else!" She yelled.

"You're right." Hawk said immediately.

Soi Fon was taken back by this. "W-what?" She asked.

Hawk was looking down at his feet. "I've been searching for someone that knew my pain. Someone I could relate to. Someone that if I could make happy, could somehow make me less of a failure. I thought I found that in you. But I guess not." Hawk explained. His tone was different. It wasn't goofy or comforting. It was shaky and sad. "I'm sorry for bothering you for so long. It won't again." He turned and jumped down from the roof.

Soi Fon quickly followed him. "Are you trying to guilt me?" She yelled after him.

Hawk turned around. His eyes were damp. "No, I'm not the type of person to manipulate others feelings." He told her.

"Th-then you meant all of that?" Soi Fon asked.

"I'm pretty pathetic huh?" Hawk asked back.

Soi Fon walked up to him and did something that caught Hawk completely by surprise. She kissed him. She quickly stopped herself and looked up at his surprised face. "Where were you a hundred years ago?" She asked hugging him.

"Someplace nowhere near as nice as this." Hawk answered hugging her back.

They broke their embrace. "This doesn't mean I love you though. I'm just giving you a chance." Soi Fon told him.

"All I wanted was a chance to make you happy." Hawk told her back.

Hawk walked Soi Fon to her room. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Hawk said.

"I better see you tomorrow." Soi Fon said with a smile. Hawk smiled back, then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and Hawk took his leave.

...

Hawk woke up early the next morning with a big smile on his face. He quickly headed out. After he descended from the Central Division, he walked to the Squad 2 Barracks. As usual he was stopped at the gate. "Come on, let me in!" Hawk demanded.

"I'm sorry Sir, but we have orders not to." The guard told him.

Hawk saw Vice-Captain Omaeda walking by. "Oi Omaeda, come here!" Hawk called over.

Omaeda walked over cautiously. "What do you need Central Captain?" He asked, trying to act professional.

"Do me a favor and tell Soi Fon to meet me at the academy at noon." Hawk told him.

"Sure, but she's pretty busy." Omaeda said.

"Don't worry, she'll make time." Hawk said. He waved goodbye and headed to the academy.

Omaeda walked inside and headed to Soi Fon's office. "Captain, I have a message for you." Omaeda said, knocking on the door.

"It better be important." Soi Fon told him. Omaeda walked in and Soi Fon was filling out paperwork. "What's the message?" She asked coldly.

"Central Captain Hawk wants you to come to the academy around noon. I told him you were busy so he knows you're not going." Omaeda said.

"What? Why would you go and say that?" Soi Fon shouted.

"W-well because you always say that you're too busy to deal with him so I just thought..." Omaeda was interrupted.

"Don't go saying things you know nothing about!" Soi Fon shouted.

"S-sorry Captain, it won't happen again." Omaeda said.

"Now go do your job." Soi Fon told him.

"Yes Captain!" Omaeda shouted, running from the room.

Soi Fon sighed. "I was hoping to see him this morning." She said to herself.

...

Hawk arrived at the academy and began going over his lesson plan with Dr. Stein and Sid. They were relieved that Hawk was taking this seriously. After their meeting, Hawk went to the training room to teach basic kendo to the students. Around noon he dismissed the students to lunch. Kid however stayed behind. He had to orginize the kendo sticks properly. The others from the advance group showed up looking for Kid. "Kid what are you doing?" Kilik asked.

Kid didn't answer. "He's orginizing the kendo sticks." Hawk told them.

"Why?" Kilik asked.

"He's always like this." Liz answered.

When Kid wasn't looking Patty would mess up what he straighten out. "Stop it, Patty!" He shouted, tears streaming down his face. Patty just burst out laughing.

Hawk looked at the clock in his communicator. "She's late." Hawk said to himself. "Hey who wants to help me pass time?" Hawk asked.

"How?" Kilik asked.

"A friendly sparring match." Hawk challenged.

"Now you're speaking my language!" Black Star yelled excitedly.

"Sure, I'll jump on that band wagon." Kilik said, with a confident grin.

"Kid, get over here. You're fighting too." Hawk told him.

"But Sensei, they're still unsymmetrical." Kid cried.

"And I'll mess them up more if you don't get over here." Hawk threatened.

"Fine, just don't do that!" Kid pleaded.

Maka, Ox and the Zanpakutos stood off to the side. "Now come at me, all of you." Hawk told them.

Black Star and Kilik charged in together. They were both exceptionally fast and their martial arts were decent. Kilik was better at the basics, but Black Star had more flash. Hawk however was much faster and much more experienced. He tossed them aside and the Kid joined in. Kid was by far the best martial artist. He was much more polished and fluent than Black Star and Kilik. Hawk actually had to use both hands when fighting. As Kid felt more confident, Hawk stepped it up a little. He caught Kid off guard and tossed him into Kilik. The door opened and Soi Fon walked in. She walked over to the side and looked on curiously. "What are they doing?" Soi Fon asked Maka.

"Oh good afternoon Captain. They're sparring." Maka said.

"Sparring usually requires both parties be on equal levels." Soi Fon told her.

"That's why Sensei's only using one hand." Maka said.

"I see. Central Captain, may I have a word with you?" Soi Fon called out to get his attention.

"Sure thing." Hawk said, taking his eyes off his students. Black Star used the distraction to send a punch at Hawk. Hawk caught him by the wrist and tossed him across the room. "That's enough for the day. You guys go have lunch and we'll meet for more training at 1 o'clock." Hawk told them.

Tsubaki pulled Black Star up and everyone headed out. Everyone except Maka. "Um Sensei, are you kicking us out because Captain Soi Fon is here?" Maka asked.

"Absolutely." Hawk answered honestly.

"Great. And I thought you were different." Maka said. She turned to leave, but Hawk put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're talking about your father aren't you?" Hawk asked. Maka didn't answer, she just looked away. "Maka there's a difference between your father and me. He flirts with a lot of woman and has no shame. I however and attracted strickly to Captain Soi Fon." Hawk explained. Hawk noticed Soi Fon blush out of the corner of his eye.

"My father said that about my mother, but that didn't stop him from acting the same way." Maka said.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." Hawk said. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Really?" Maka asked.

"Oh yeah." Hawk answered.

"Okay, just don't turn out like him." Maka told him.

"You don't have to worry about that." Hawk said with a smile. Maka smiled back and took her leave. "So how's your day been going?" Hawk asked, focusing his attention on Soi Fon.

"What did you whisper to her?" Soi Fon asked.

"If I told you that it wouldn't be a secret." Hawk answered.

"Was it something embarrassing?" Soi Fon asked.

"No. Give it some time and I'll tell for sure." Hawk said.

"You better." Soi Fon said.

"Trust me, it's the kind of secret I want to tell." Hawk said.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have it. The most evil, vile thing. The thing that writers dread most. Writers block! But don't worry I still have several chapters finished YAY. So they will be posted in the next couple days.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Soul Eater**

**Hawk's Story: Hollow Eater**

**Chapter 10**

A month passed and it was time for the big meeting to determine how to deal with Aizen. Hawk trudged his way to Lord Death's Chamber. Hawk was surprised by how many people were there. The Captain-Commander, Kukaku, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Marcus and Lord Death's Zanpakuto were there. Also there were two of the other ten Central Captains. Kisara Mitarashi, Hawk's crazy ex-girlfriend. And Domon Higarashi, the man Hawk hated most. "Oh good, this should be fun." Hawk said sarcastically.

"Will you take this seriously?" Yamamoto demanded.

"I'm here aren't I?" Hawk said back.

"I know this is a tense situation, but I need you remain calm." Lord Death told them. "I gathered you all here to discuss Aizen and our plan of action."

"I guess I'll start." Kisuke said. "I'll start with the Hogyoku. It is a Spiritual Device I regret creating. It allows a person to break down the walls between Shinigami and Hollows. This inturn gives you the powers that surpass both." Kisuke explained.

"So it's like Hollowfication?" Yamamoto asked.

"No. Hollowfication is an unsuccessful attempt at breaking down the walls. It gives a Shinigami the qualities of a Hollow. But now that Aizen has the Hogyoku not only can he break those walls, he can give Hollows the power of Shinigami." Kisuke continued to explain.

"You're kidding?" Hawk asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid not. We've recieved intel that Aizen has given Shinigami powers to a number of Menos, some at the level of Vasto Lorde. He calls them Arrancar." Kisuke said.

"How many of these Arrancar are there?" Yamamoto asked.

"So far about ten. They are Aizen's personal guard. They are called Espada and they are ranked by strength of one to ten." Kisuke explained.

"Then we should act immediately." Domon said. Domon was a tall man, who looked to be older than Hawk. He had short spikey black hair and dark red eyes. Going down each eye were long scars.

"And how do you suppose we do that? Do you even know where he's hiding?" Hawk asked rudely.

"I'm sure Urahara knows. By the way, how do you know all this?" Domon asked suspeciously.

"Two Espada came to the World of the Living. They confronted Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends. Myself and Yoruichi fought them off when Kurosaki couldn't control his Bankai. I placed a tracking device on the big one. Aizen is in Hueco Mundo." Kisuke said.

"Hey Domon, why don't you take action immediately?" Hawk suggested, as if to say go die.

"That's enough Wanderer." Lord Death said in his serious voice. "What is Aizen after?"

"His plan is to sacrifice everyone in Karakura Town in order to make a Kishin Egg." Kisuke answered.

"What? He can't control a Kishin!" Spirit shouted.

"That's why he'll feed the egg to his Zanpakuto. With the combination of pure madness and his Complete Hypnosis he can create a world of his own." Kisuke explained.

"Then why does he need to Hogyoku?" Yamamoto asked.

"A Shinigami, even one on Lord Death's level, can not control that much madness. The Hogyoku will allow him to surpass the limitations of a Shinigami." Kisuke answered.

"Then do you have a plan?" Hawk asked.

"Of course. All we have to do is ambush Aizen when he attacks Karakura town." Kisuke said.

"That's no good. Their will be too many casuallities." Yamamoto said.

"That's why I'm going to transport Karakura Town to the Soul Society. What you will fight Aizen in will be a fake." Kisuke said.

"Jeez, you've really thought if everything." Hawk said.

"I've had a hundred years to plan. It was only a matter of time before I figured out all the details." Kisuke said.

"Then we will begin preparationss." Lord Death said. "Kisuke start creating the device to move Karakura town. Yamamoto inform your Squads to be prepaired. Any Shinigami with a Vice-Captain level of Spirit Energy will be apart of the ambush. Domon, Hawk I want you..." Lord Death was immediately interrupted.

"Nope, not going to happen." Hawk said.

"You haven't even heard what I'm going to say." Lord Death told him.

"Don't care. I'm not working with him." Hawk said.

"Fine. Domon, Kisara retrieve the other Central Captains and bring them back here. If the 13 Court Guard fails, we need someone to stop Aizen when he arrives here." Lord Death ordered. "And Hawk, since you won't be working with Domon I want you to assign your top students to a Squad."

"Are you sure? They still need work." Hawk said.

"I've read your reports. The Captains will finish off their training." Lord Death said.

"If you say so." Hawk said.

"Kukaku, I want you to inform the Roukon District that they may need to evacuate." Lord Death ordered.

"I'll see if they listen." Kukaku said.

"Everyone, you are dismissed." Lord Death said.

"Marcus, you're with me." Hawk said, quickly heading out.

"Wait, why?" Marcus asked chasing after him.

Hawk didn't answer until they were out of the chamber. "If you're with me, you can distract Kisara while I escape." Hawk told him.

"Do you really think she's gonna follow you?" Marcus asked.

"I know she's going to follow me." Hawk answered. Hawk was right. Kisara was better than anyone at hiding her Spirit Energy and she used that ability to follow Hawk around. Kisara herself was average height. She had pink wavey hair and green eyes.

Hawk and Marcus took their leave to the academy to inform Maka and the others.

...

In the World of the Living, several miles under the mountains of Japan, resided a Witch. With the rapid growth of the Soul Society and the extermination of the Quinceys, this Witch was forced into hiding to regain her strength. Aizen, Gin, Tosen and Law traveled through an underground tunnel to this Witch's castle. Aizen recieved the location of the castle from his accomplice. They also had a large silver box with them. They were immediately stopped at the gates, by a large group of soldiers. "H-how did you get here and what do you want?" One of the guards asked.

"I'm here to see your Queen." Aizen answered.

"We can't just allow you to see her." The guard said.

"Then we'll be forced to kill you." Aizen told him. All the guards readied their weapons.

"That's enough." Was said from behind the guards. A small elderly man walked to the front. "What does a Shinigami want with our Queen?" The man asked.

"We are here with a gift and an offer." Aizen said.

"What kind of offer?" The man asked.

"The kind that will put the Soul Society to rest." Aizen said.

"Hmm, we will listen to your proposal." The man said.

He led Aizen and his followers to the Queen's Chamber. "My Lady, this is..." The man began to say.

"I know who he is Mosquito." The Queen said. "Sosuke Aizen, what brings you here?"

"Ms. Arachne, I've come with an offer." Aizen said.

"Get to the point." Arachne said.

Aizen chuckled. "Myself and the 13 Court Guard will be going to war. My attack will draw them from the Soul Society and into the World of the Living. I'd like you to attack the Soul Society at that time." Aizen said.

"That is an interesting offer. What are the risks?" Arachne asked.

"Almost none. My army will easily defeat the Shinigami. Meaning there is no one that can stop you from destroying the remaining Shinigami." Aizen said.

"I see. When will this be happening?" Arachne asked.

"You will have plenty of time to prepare. I will contact you when it's time." Aizen said.

"Fine we'll take you up on that offer. It won't take long for us to prepare." Arachne said. "Now you said you brought a gift."

"Yes we did. Gin open the box." Aizen told him.

"Yes Captain." Gin said. He went and tapped on the box. The box fell apart and a large figure stood there.

Aizen walked over and woke it up. "We created this creature to help with your invasion. It is an embodiment of madness. I call it the Clown." It was a large yellow and white creature. It had a large pincer for a right hand and it's face resembled that of a clown. "Arachne is your master until one of you die." Aizen told it.

The clown walked up and sat next to Arachne. "Master, when do we get to spred the madness?" The Clown asked.

Arachne smiled. "Very soon."


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I'm back and sorry for the wait. I'm still having writers block but I've got a little more to post. I've gotta keep going Espically since Amazon is going to start buying fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Soul Eater**

**Hawk's Story: Hollow Eater**

**Chapter 11**

Hawk and Marcus headed to the academy. Kisara was stealthily following them. She tried to listen in on their conversation, but Hawk knew how far away he needed to be so she couldn't. "You know she's following us?" Marcus asked.

"I know." Hawk said.

"Maybe you should just get back with her. She's not that bad." Marcus said.

"You didn't date her." Hawk reminded. "Besides I have a girlfriend."

"What? Since when?" Marcus asked in shock.

"I don't know, a month." Hawk answered.

"Were you gonna tell me?" Marcus asked.

"I was thinking about it." Hawk said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Marcus shouted.

"Hey, you took your time telling me about Kukaku!" Hawk shouted back.

"That's because she didn't want people to know she was dating a Shinigami." Marcus defended.

"Whatever. Let's just hurry up." Hawk said. They stopped walking and Flash Stepped to the academy.

They walked to Hawk's office and grabbed the Squad Request letters and graduation forms. It was around noon and the group usually hung out in the training room. When Hawk and Marcus walked in, they found the room was a disaster. Kilik and Black Star seemed to be in a severe fist fight, while Tsubaki, Fire and Thunder tried to stop them. Kid was cursing his life in the corner, because of how messy the room was. Liz was trying to cheer Kid up, while Patty laughed at him. Soul was asleep in the other corner. And Ox, Harvar and Maka were nowhere to be seen. Hawk walked in unfazed. Marcus on the other hand was frozen in shock in the doorway. Hawk walked up to Black Star and Kilik and slammed their heads together. They fell to the floor unconscious. Tsubaki, Fire and Thunder sighed in relief. Hawk then walked over to Soul and flicked him in the forehead. His eyes shot open. "Go find your Master." Hawk told him.

"She's not my Master." Soul said.

"4...3...2..." Hawk began to count down. Soul jumped to his feet and bolted from the room. Hawk then turned to his attention to Kid. "Kid, clean this room. I want it perfect." Hawk ordered.

"Yes Sensei. It will be my pleasure." Kid said happily.

Hawk then sat down and watched Kid clean. Watching someone use Flash Step to clean was rather interesting. Marcus came and sat next to him. "How did you get this under control so fast?" Marcus asked in disbelief.

"You just need to know how to deal with them." Hawk said. He wasn't really paying attention, he was filling out the graduation forms.

By the time Hawk was finished, Kid was done cleaning and Soul had brought Maka, Ox and Harvar back. Hawk kicked Black Star and Kilik awake and then made all of them stand in line. "Well done everyone. You are offically Shinigami." Hawk told them half-heartedly.

"Wait, are you serious?" Maka asked.

"Yahoo! I'm one step closer to surpassing god!" Black Star shouted.

Before everyone else could start cheering, Hawk kinda killed the moment. "Personally and for various reasons, I don't believe any of you are ready." Hawk said. "But this is an order from Lord Death himself. So here are your certificates." Hawk handed each of them their papers. "Let go get you assigned."

Hawk led his students to the Squad 1 Barracks so Yamamoto could go over their profiles. They had to wait, while Yamamoto gave orders to the Captains. By the time the Captain-Commander was finished, Hawk was asleep. Black Star elbowed him in the stomach as payback to wake him up. But out of reflex, Hawk backhanded Black Star in the head. "Hey, you're not suppose to hit me back! I'm the man who will surpass god!" Black Star shouted.

"Until you do, I'm gonna keep hitting you." Hawk told him.

Some of the Captains noticed this little altercation. One in particular was very interested. "Oi Kid, what's your name?" Kenpachi asked.

"I'm surprised you don't already know. I'm Black Star, the man who will surpass...Ouch, stop hitting me!" Black Star began to brag, until Hawk hit him.

"Stop telling everyone that then." Hawk said.

"How strong is he?" Kenpachi asked Hawk.

"Read his profile." Hawk said, handing Kenpachi his packet of papers.

"Reading is for the weak. Yumichika, read this." Kenpachi said.

"I hope you know I take offence to that." Yumichika said, taking the packet. After a minute of skiming through pages, Yumichika gave Kenpachi a simple explaination. "He's strong with no skills at Kido."

"Perfect. I want him." Kenpachi told Hawk.

"Sign this." Hawk said, handing him a piece of paper.

"Fine." Kenpachi growled. Before he could sign, Byakuya snatched it from him. "Oi Kuchiki, you wanna die!"

"You couldn't kill me if you wanted to." Byakuya told him. "Wanderer, which one of your students is the strongest?"

"I can't say. They all have their strengths." Hawk said.

"Give me their profiles then." Byakuya ordered. Hawk rolled his eyes before handing them to Byakuya. Hawk and Kenpachi waited impatiently, while Byakuya read through the profiles. "You can have him." Byakuya told Kenpachi.

"He was mine to begin with." Kenpachi said back. Kenpachi signed his name and handed the paper to Hawk. Byakuya did the same with his choice. Then they took their leave.

"Wow, those Captains really wanted us didn't they?" Maka asked.

"Yes. That makes three requests in total." Hawk said.

"Who didn't get requests?" Ox asked.

"Kilik and Maka." Hawk answered.

"Why not?" Maka asked a little offended.

"Kid has enough skill in all categories to fit Squad 6. Black Star is as loud as the rest of Squad 11. And Ox loves to research and study like Squad 12." Hawk explained.

"I see." Maka said.

"Wanderer, the Captain Commander will see you now." Sasakibe said.

Hawk stood up and headed in. Marcus and the students followed. "What's up, Old Man?" Hawk greeted.

"You make this tiring." Yamamoto told him. "Let me see their profiles." Hawk handed Yamamoto the profiles. Yamamoto read through them. "Are there any recommendations?" He asked. Hawk handed them over. "Then Black Star will go to Squad 11, Death the Kid to Squad 6 and Ox Ford will go to Squad 12." He ordered. "Do you have any personal recommendations?" He asked Hawk.

"Kilik Nightfall to Squad 2 and Maka Albarn to Squad 9." Hawk said.

"I understand the Nightfall boy going to Squad 2, but why Squad 9 for Ms. Albarn?" Yamamoto asked.

"I believe she will do well under Vice-Captain Hisagi, because they are both Scythe users." Hawk explained.

"I see. Then that's where they'll be placed. Ranks will be given by their superiors." Yamamoto said. "You are dismissed."

"Okay, you guys head off. I'll come visit when I'm done escorting Kilik." Hawk told them.

"Why are you escorting me?" Kilik asked.

"Because Captain Soi Fon is a little mean. I'll let her yell at me instead of you." Hawk explained.

"I see, thanks then." Kilik said.

Everyone headed off in different directions. Hawk, Marcus and Kilik arrived at Squad 2. For once the guard actually let Hawk in. They went to Soi Fon's office, where she was yelling at Omaeda. "Excuse me. I have a new recruit for you." Hawk said, knocking on the door.

"Woah, he must be special if two Central Captains are escorting him." Omaeda said.

"Give me his profile." Soi Fon ordered. Hawk handed it over. She read through and was pleasantly surprised. "Well it looks like we finally have a 3rd Seat." Soi Fon told Kilik.

"Seriously?" Kilik asked in excitement.

"I'm not one to joke." Soi Fon told him. Kilik and Marcus high-fived. "Omaeda, please show Kilik around. I need a word with Central Captain Hawk." Soi Fon said.

"Yes Ma'am." Omaeda said. He led Kilik out and Marcus stood outside. Soi Fon shut the door.

"Do you know why I needed to talk to you?" Soi Fon asked.

"Because you missed me so much." Hawk answered.

"No!..Well maybe a little." Soi Fon said blushing.

"You're so cute." Hawk told her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Shut up." Soi Fon said, reaching up to kiss him. But before their lips connected, Soi Fon's window exploded. "Hawk you Bastard! How dare you cheat on me!" Kisara shouted, charging Soi Fon. Hawk quickly cut her off.

"Hawk, who is this?" Soi Fon shouted.

"She's my ex." Hawk answered. "Yo Marcus, you can come in now!" Marcus walked in. "Can you take her?"

"Sure." Marcus said. Marcus picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Nightfall, you better put me down! Hawk you'll regret this!" Kisara shouted as Marcus took her away.

"Well that was more excitement than I needed." Hawk said.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" Soi Fon asked angrily.

"I'm trying to forget about her. She's a burden." Hawk said.

"I see. She better not get in our way." Soi Fon said.

"I won't let anything get in our way." Hawk told her.

Soi Fon smiled. "You better not."


End file.
